stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Eight Beat
Battle of Eight Beat is the twenty-second episode of the second season. Tagline The time has come for the Romulan Star Empire to recapture Malachor V from the hands of the Kzinti, along with the whole system. With the Kzinti fighting on two fronts, how well will they be able to defend the Malachor system? Summary Act One Putal is standing in the astrometrics lab, plotting on the lab's viewscreen the movements of the belligerents. Before they add green arrows for themselves, Neleras and Putal brief the command-level officers on what was really happening. Neleras decides to report to the Tal Shiar about the proposed siege of Malachor V. Khre'Riov Suleanak assumes command of the entire operation and moves out of Simpson's Planet after being told by Taev Radaik that they needed more ships to assault the Kzinti-held world. They also learned that the Tal Prai'ex deployed a ship from the museum fleet to battle. Act Two They also learn from the shift officer that the ship had to change its speed in the middle of the flight because the other Romulans would have come after they have arrived. To know their enemies better, asks the computer about the enemy commander, but Pazzo prompted her to consult Myriam instead. After he goes out to activate her, Annika asked for the data she needed to elaborate a tactical plan among the data she brought back from Monastir. They are disturbed when they realize that they will have another wing of ships for the upcoming assault on Malachor V. Act Three When they arrived over Malachor V, they realized that both Kzintis and Mirak rely heavily on photonic missiles to fight, prompting every unit to go to red alert after de-cloaking. They benefit from the effect of surprise and destroy a heavy cruiser by hitting a missile rack, as well as a few defence platforms. In so doing, however, Brianna Reiss has exhausted her complement of plasma torpedoes and other platforms raised their shields and other ships have launched missiles, prompting the Romulans to launch the shuttles and Brianna to return to get her shuttle repaired and re-armed. Act Four In order to save one of the Llaiir'Dhael-class ships, the Bouteina flew under both cloak and multi-adaptive shielding to avoid being shot at. The Kzinti destroyer, in a last-ditch effort, rammed a Romulan ship, destroying it, at the same time as another Romulan heavy cruiser was destroyed by missile fire. Taken in sandwich between both heavy ships, a second Kzinti destroyer is destroyed. In order to protect one another, the other ships congregate in position. The battle ends when the power plant powering all the defsats is destroyed, sealing victory for the Romulans. Act Five After the battle subsided, the redshirts of different ships beam down to the surface, where they find themselves in an hotel on Malachor V. Communicators were activated, revealing that Enriov Ruul was killed in the final assault on the Mirak homeworld and his flagship, destroyed. Furthermore, the Senate has told Suleanak that he was to take command of Starbase 26. Suleanak proclaims himself as the new ruler of Malachor V after a formal promotion ceremony was organized and held. After they decided that they couldn't take the offensive on the Kzinti front, they all go eat tlhanpeQ gagh. Background The episode is named after a background music of the video game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. External link *Battle of Eight Beat on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes